kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 216
Closing In is the 216th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary After Mou Ten sign, both the Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit are on the attack. Kyou Kai however asks So Sui if the Infantry they left behind will be alright. He responds that they've left important points to the squad leaders. He however leaves the commander to her. He states that the more important question is whether or not the Gaku Ka Unit will be able to hold out before they manage to reach Rin Ko. Mou Ten is being notified that they've taken significant losses. If they were to lose any more soldiers they will be at risk of immediately buckling. He responds that he knows, but in exchange they've taken out a fair number of Rin Ko troops as well. Rin Ko notices that his men are falling one by one and sends orders to have his personal troops pull back and regroup. Rin Ko who know realises Mou Ten's plan tells that those men are a limited resource, as precious as his own limbs. Then he gives the order to send in Wei soldiers to plug the vacant holes. Also he wants to strengthen the encirclement too and to not let a single man escape. Shin knows that they don't have the time to waste on small fry and orders his men to ignore them. So Sui is shocked as he sees that the enemy is reacting far too slowly to their advance. So Sui tells Shin that this is good news as this will let them make up for the lost time in delaying their attack. Shin says that he knows as this as well is according to Mou ten's plan. Ou Hon realised this as well as he states that precisely because they set out too late, they will arrive in time. The moment the Gaku Ka Unit first engaged the enemy, al Wei soldiers were probably on guard thinking this was some sort of concerted attack with other units. But the only on to move was the Gaku Ka Unit who simply charged towards the enemy command unit all by themselves. Thereby grabbing all the enemy's attention. The longer they delayed their attack, the more attention the enemy focuses on Mou Ten and his men. If there are no obstructions, then it only takes a moment four their Cavalry to reach Rin Ko's command unit. Shin is near the enemy command unit as well and tells his men that from here on they will break trough with brute force. Mou Ten is being notified that the other units are closing. He responds that then is time for their final parting gift. He orders his men to slowly retreat. However the Wei soldiers aren't planning to get Mou Ten get away that easily and are chasing them. For both Shin's and Ou Hon's unit, a path has opened up in front of them. They realise that this as well must be part of Mou Ten's plan. Ou Hon second in command is shocked that Mou ten actually struck such a devastating blow to even one of Ren Pa"s vassals. Furthermore, he even managed to direct three units who have always been at odds with each other to move as a single coalition. Him being promoted to 1000-man Commander so fast wasn't just for show. He states that Mou Ten's abilities might have already surpassed the level of a 1000-man commander. Rin Ko is being notified of two units advancing on their left and right flanks. Both units can already see the enemy flags and the remnants of Kaku Bi unit are fuelled with rage as they want revenge. Kyou Kai notifies everyone that someone is coming. Shin is displeased with the fact that the enemy caught them. Both Shin and So Sui realises that these soldiers are strong and are in white. They realise that these soldiers are Rin Ko's personal soldiers. The Gyoku Hou Unit are blocked by Rin Ko's personal soldiers as well. Ou Hon tells that these are probably the last remaining squads responsible of defending Rin Ko. However to sent them out again without a thought for his own safety is a bold move. Ou Hon however states as long they overcome this there will no longer be any other strong warriors protecting Rin Ko. Shin and Kyou Kai tries to cut down the enemy, but the others can't follow them at all. So Sui shouts that they must keep on going as they will deal with them. So Sui tells Shin to go after Rin Ko's head. Kyou Kai tells Shin to go as well as she will stay behind claiming that they will need that man in the future. Rin Ko isn't pleased that he lost more than half of hos personal troops and tells that he will need to come up with something else for the real upcoming show. However he states that this all there is to it. Everything else isn't really anything to make a fuss over. He states even if the enemy manages to get close to him, they will never be able to defeat him. Both Shin and Ou Hon are now face to face with Rin Ko. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ou Hon *Kyou Kai *So Sui *Mou Ten *Rin Ko *Ren Pa mentioned *Kaku Bi mentioned Characters Introduced *The Gaku Ka Unit had significant losses. *Rin Ko gives the order to have his personal troops pull back and regroup. *Rin Ko gives the order to fill the gaps with Wei soldiers. *Mou Ten planned for the Wei soldiers to react slowly to the Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit advance. *The Gaku Ka Unit is retreating and the Wei soldiers are chasing them. *Mou Ten planned for a path to open up for both Shin's and Ou Hon's unit. *The Kaku Bi remnants are set out on revenge. *The Hi Shin Unit and the Gyoku Hou Unit are caught by Rin Ko's personal soldiers. *Rin Ko used his last line of defence. *Kyou Kai stays behind to aid So Sui. *Rin Ko lost more than half his personal troops. *Both Shin and Ou Hon are face to face with Rin Ko. Chapter Notes Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters